


Seul dans le noir

by Eilisande



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Communauté : obscur échange, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Comment Kallus est devenu Fulcrum sans rien attendre d'autre qu'une mort rapide aux mains de l'Empire et comment Ahsoka l'a aidé à rentrer définitivement dans la Rébellion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Seul dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Prompt reçu lors de l'Obscur Echange 2020 :  
> Kallus & Ahsoka + Devenir Fulcrum. On sait que Kallus a décidé de changer de camp vers le milieu/la fin de la saison 2, quand Ahsoka était encore active dans la Rébellion. Qu’est-ce qui l’a finalement poussé à le faire ? Comment a-t-il procédé ? A-t-il rencontré Ahsoka lors de sa reddition ? Est-il passé à l’interrogatoire de la Rébellion ? Comment ont été ses premières missions en tant que Fulcrum ? Comment a-t-il vécu la disparition d’Ahsoka ? Je kifferai les voir développer une relation un peu mentor & protégé, unis dans l’adversité au milieu du changement de camp de Kallus.  
> Bonus : Si tu y ajoutes son admiration pour Zeb et la vision des choses du Rebelle, voire du sous-texte à sens unique. Double bonus si Ahsoka se dévoile au fur et à mesure qu’elle estime Kallus digne de confiance. Triple bonus si tu insères des éléments « communicatifs » genre par messagerie instantanée ou code dans l’histoire, c’est quand même de l’espionnage après tout. Amour infini sur Ahsoka et sa relation compliquée avec l’Ordre Jedi.

Fulcrum.

Kallus avait entendu ce nom pour la première fois quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt. C'était une légende au sein du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale, mais une qui n'était pas vraiment prise au sérieux. Chaque fois qu'un agent rentrait bredouille d'une mission, qu'une cellule rebelle échappait à l'extinction, on lui posait l'infamante question à son retour : « C'est Fulcrum qui t'a coiffé au poteau ? » Personne ne croyait à l’existence de Fulcrum, Kallus pas plus que les autres. C'était une tentative pathétique de faire croire aux services impériaux que la rébellion avait un service d'espionnage digne de ce nom. Au mieux, Fulcrum était un nom de code interchangeable entre espions pour faire croire que quelqu'un contrôlait la situation. De toute évidence, la chance seule permettait aux rebelles de remporter quelques maigres victoires. Ça, et l'incompétence caractérisée de certains officiers impériaux aussitôt remerciés ou exécutés. 

Du moins, c'est ce que Kallus croyait avant ses rencontres répétées avec l'équipage du Ghost. Il était un bon officier, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil que de le reconnaître. Il s'était même cru un excellent officier, avant ses premières défaites sur Lothal, mais si c'était le cas, il aurait coincé Syndulla et ses complices depuis longtemps. Ce qui le rassurait sur ses compétences, c'était un fait très simple : il était toujours en vie. Malgré ses échecs, Vador et l'Empereur l'avaient maintenu dans ses fonctions. Pour le moment, son crédit demeurait suffisamment important pour assurer sa survie. 

Mais après l'incident sur la lune de Géonosis, il avait commencé à réfléchir aux deux années écoulées. L'immobilisation forcée due à ses blessures lui en donnait le temps, pour la première fois qu'il était arrivé dans le système. D'abord, il avait repensé à ce qu'avait dit Zeb sur la lune, malgré lui. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? « Le moment est peut être venu pour toi de te poser des questions ». Alors Kallus s'était mis à réfléchir, en commençant par le massacre de son unité et en finissant par ce qui était arrivé aux Géonosiens. Sans surprise, il n'avait pas aimé ses propres conclusions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était forcé à ne rien voir et ne rien entendre à plus d'une occasion. Kallus avait un grave problème : il voulait être fier de son empire. Et en vérité, il ne l'avait jamais été. Au mieux, il avait été admiratif devant sa froideur implacable. 

Que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Et ce n'était pas comme si la rébellion avait la moindre chance de l'emporter. Il finit de guérir et reprit son poste en essayant d'ignorer la bile qui manquait de ressortir à chaque fois qu'il voyait une autre horreur commise par l'empire. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il pouvait vivre avec. S'ils avaient de la chance, l'empire finirait pas s'amender de lui même, si des officiers talentueux parvenaient à s'élever dans les rangs. 

Trois jours après son retour, il assista à un nouveau massacre commit uniquement pour montrer la force de l'Empire et décourager les dissidents. Cinq cent quatre vingt sept morts. L'amiral s'en était rengorgé. L'odeur de chair brûlée semblait s'accrocher à son uniforme plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ce soir là, Kallus rentra dans sa chambre d'un pas raide. Sa jambe droite le lançait presque aussi fort que sur la lune de Géonosis. Zeb avait dit que ces démonstration de force ne faisaient que convaincre plus de monde de l'horreur qu'était l'empire. 

Seul dans la chambre vide et froide, Kallus réalisa que redevenir aveugle n'était pas une option et que s'il continuait ainsi, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se faire sauter la cervelle. Un autre homme que lui aurait décidé de rejoindre la rébellion ou de se faire sauter avec un endroit stratégique à la cause impériale, mais les grands gestes inutiles n'étaient pas son fort. Il n'était ni un Zeb, ni un Bridger. Il ne mourrait pas pour donner un message qui ne serait jamais entendu au nom d'une cause perdue d'avance. 

Seulement, l'était-elle ?

Il devait savoir. 

Zeb et les siens n'étaient pas des imbéciles. À contrecœur, Kallus avait appris à respecter leur sens de la stratégie. En un sens, ils l'avaient poussé à devenir meilleur. C'étaient des idéalistes, prêts à mourir même pour une cause perdue. Leur manière de se battre cependant, était celle de personnes pensant avoir une chance de l'emporter. Ils se battaient comme des gens qui temporisaient en attendant le moment où la victoire finale serait possible. 

Kallus était un agent émérite du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale. Il était capable de percevoir un schéma stratégique. Les rebelles avaient confiance. Cela voulaient dire qu'ils avaient accès à deux choses : suffisamment de vaisseaux pour constituer une véritable force militaire et des renseignements précis sur l'état de l'empire. 

Fulcrum. 

Fulcrum était réel, que ce soit une seule personne ou un mot générique pour désigner tous les espions des rebelles. Kallus laissa de côté les sombres pensées qui l'avaient récemment agité. Il ne pouvait toujours rien faire, mais au moins, il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il y avait un espoir.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ait une chance d'agir. L'équipage du Ghost avait disparu des radars et la situation sur Lothal était calme, en comparaison à d'habitude. On le réquisitionna donc en soutien sur une mission d'anéantissement d'une cellule rebelle sur une autre planète du secteur. 

Les deux agents qu'il devait épauler... Ils représentaient ce que l'armée impériale produisait de pire. Deux fils de moffs imbus d'eux-même et parvenus à leur position uniquement à cause de la position de leurs parents. Il méprisa immédiatement les agents Sortek et Naleran. Par une heureuse coïncidence, ils lui rendirent la pareille. Selon lui, leur incompétence crasse les verrait bien vite relégués à un travail de bureau où ils seraient surpayés pour apaiser leur famille. Les dégâts qu'ils feraient d'ici là seraient dissimulés pour la même raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on appelait Kallus en renfort sur ce genre de mission, ni la dernière sans doute. Il savait faire le travail tout en laissant d'autres s'en attirer le mérite quand c'était nécessaire. Et lui au moins savait comment remplir un rapport en respectant les stricts critères du BSI. Sortek et Naleran était typiquement le genre d'agents à accuser le mystérieux Fulcrum de leurs échecs. Ils accuseraient Kallus encore plus vite. 

Le ton fut immédiatement donné à son arrivée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi le BSI vous a dit de venir en renfort. La situation est sous contrôle. 

-Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez donc trouvé les rebelles ?

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous connaissons le quartier où ils ont leur repaire et ces rats finiront bien par se faire prendre. Demain matin, le quartier sera encerclé. 

Kallus se retint de leur expliquer tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur plan.

-Si j'ai bien lu le dossier, vous avez intercepté des messages échangés par cette cellule avec une autre. Ont-ils été décryptés ?

-Non. Le code est trop complexe pour être craqué rapidement. Cela prendrait trop de temps. Il nous faut des résultats maintenant, pas dans dix jours. L'empire n'attend pas.

Et ils prétendaient travailler dans l'intelligence... C'était une honte, vraiment. L'empire ne pourrait pas changer tant qu'il fermerait les yeux sur le népotisme rampant qui le gangrenait. Ce qu'il ne ferait jamais, pour s'assurer de conserver le soutien de ses moffs et de ses amiraux. Kallus connaissait le discours officiel : la République était tombée à cause de la corruption. L'empire, pourtant, n'agissait pas différemment.

Une idée germa dans la tête de Kallus. 

-Les réglementations impériales sont très claires sur le sujet. Toute communication doit être immédiatement décryptée et renvoyée...

-Vous ne dirigez pas cette opération Kallus. Si votre aide est nécessaire, on vous le fera savoir. 

Tout était question de ton, et de public. En insufflant à ses mots juste une petite dose de mépris et de doute, Kallus tourna contre lui les deux hommes, déjà prédisposés à le mépriser. Il prit grand soin à ne proposer que des choses très raisonnables sur un ton tel que chacune de ses propositions fut rejetée sans aucune considération pour sa pertinence. De telles subtilités de ton passaient au-dessus des stormtroopers. Il fallait être habitué aux échanges pleins de sous entendus de la capitale impériale pour voir l'insulte sous le respect affiché. S'il y avait enquête, les soldats corroboreraient ses dires. Pour étayer leurs témoignages, il se tint parfaitement droit à deux pas des incapables toute la journée. Il était la parfaite illustration d'un loyal serviteur de l'empire refusant de montrer la frustration ressentie devant l'incapacité de ses chefs. 

On ne lui jetait que de rares regards compatissants. C'était naturel, mieux valait éviter d'être associé à un homme doté d'une aussi mauvaise image auprès des responsables officiels de la mission. Kallus avait fait de même en de multiples occasions. 

Nul ne remarqua donc qu'il avait subtilisé des codes d'accès à la première occasion. 

Quand il se proposa pour aller faire un tour de repérage dans le quartier suspecté d'héberger les rebelles, il fut congédié sans ménagements. On lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était bon à rien d'autre. C'était mauvais signe. Il y a six mois, les nombreux Sortek et Naleran avec qui il avait pu travailler n'auraient pas osé le traiter ainsi même s'il les avait traité publiquement de honte de l'empire. Kallus n'était pas vraiment étonné de ce changement. Difficile de rester un officier respecté quand on se faisait régulièrement ridiculiser par un groupe de rebelles contenant deux non humains et deux adolescents. Kallus avait besoin d'une victoire pour redorer son étoile, et vite. 

Habillé en civil, il fit le tour de la ville et repéra très vite la planque des rebelles. Elle n'était pas trop mal cachée. C'était même surprenant que ses collègues ait aussi visite triangulé sa position. Sans doute ces rebelles se croyaient plus futés qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment. Ils ne soupçonnaient pas encore l'encerclement qui les attendait au matin. Si la chance était de leur côté, peut être même qu'ils en réchapperaient. Mettre en place une souricière avec des AT-AT n'était pas exactement discret. Mais ils n'auraient pas le temps de planifier leur fuite. La moitié se ferait capturer avant de trouver un transport hors planète. L'autre sauverait sa peau, mais pas le matériel. Un revers important pour la rébellion. Kallus, bien sûr, s'y serait prit différemment. Il aurait décrypté les codes et patienté quelques jours de plus pour surprendre plus de messages expédiés ou reçus par cette cellule. Surtout, sa souricière aurait prit en compte l'astroport le plus proche et le réseau souterrain de la cité. 

Son avis n'était cependant pas requis et quand il rentra le soir, il fit un rapport succint à ses collègues avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. 

Là, il se mit au travail. 

Il avait les codes d'accès de la base et trouva et décrypta rapidement les communications interceptées. Il savait comment simuler la provenance hors planète d'un message codé. Il l'avait fait quelquefois pour induire en erreur des rebelles. Brièveté et concision étaient néanmoins de mise pour ne pas être repéré par les systèmes de sécurité de la base impériale. 

« De Fulcrum à Fulcrum. La base rebelle sur Ondesti a été repérée et sera attaquée demain avant midi. L'évacuation est recommandée. » 

Une vingtaine de mots à peine et la voix de Kallus ne trembla pas une seule fois alors que sa trahison était consommée. Il attendit dix minutes et effacer toute trace de son passage dans les systèmes impériaux. Il faudrait une analyse très approfondie pour découvrir que quelqu'un avait envoyé un message non autorisé et rien ne permettrait de remonter jusqu'à lui. Kallus n'aurait pas survécu si longtemps s'il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine. Le BSI le gardait en vie malgré ses échecs pour cette raison et voilà qu'il s'en servait contre l'empire. Quelle ironie. 

Au matin, la planque rebelle était vide. Tout avait été méthodiquement détruit. 

Deux jours plus tard, Kallus avait retrouvé son poste habituel sur Lothal. Étrange. Il l'avait quitté en loyal serviteur de l'empire et il revenait en traitre. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui c'était passé, ni parmi les impériaux, ni parmi les rebelles. Kallus avait l'impression que la vérité aurait du se lire sur son front mais on l’accueilli avec la même indifférence polie et ennuyée que d'habitude. Il se remit au travail aussitôt, comme on l'attendait de lui. Il éplucha pendant des heures les dossiers de traîtres potentiels sur Lothal pour établir leur niveau de dangerosité pour l'empire. Il avait fait ce travail des centaines de fois sur des dizaines de planètes différentes. Maintenant, à cause de Zeb et de ses dérangeantes questions, il se demandait s'il devait aller plus loin dans la rébellion et sous-estimer les risques de ces complices du Ghost. 

Il hésita un long moment.

Bien sûr, une enquête avait été menée après l'échec de l'opération sur Ondesti. Cependant, comme Kallus s'y attendait, elle avait été discrète et rapide. Le but premier était de clore le dossier et d'épargner une humiliation à des familles haut placées, rien de plus. Kallus et les stormtroopers n'avaient été interrogés que pour respecter les formes. 

Son message avait été entendu et écouté. L'avaient-ils vraiment cru ? N'avaient-ils fait qu'appliquer le principe de précaution ? Le nom de Fulcrum avait-il eu l'effet désiré ? Il n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse. Dans cette histoire, Kallus avait été l'agent infiltré d'un groupe qui ne savait pas qu'il travaillait pour lui. C'était l'histoire d'espionnage la plus ridicule possible. Les rebelles devaient s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. 

Deux questions se posaient maintenant. Kallus était-il près à faire plus ? Et si oui, à quel point était-il prêt à se mettre en danger pour une rébellion qui ignorait son existence ? 

Non. Zeb serait probablement désapointé s'il savait jusqu'où Kallus était allé avant de faire marche arrière, mais tant pis. Kallus n'était pas ce genre d'homme. 

Il rendit les dossiers remplis avec la même exactitude qu'il l'aurait fait auparavant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas plus de dormir cette nuit là que sa trahison ne l'avait fait. Il avait voulu voir quelque chose et il l'avait vu. Cela ne pèserait pas plus lourd sur sa conscience que le reste. 

Malgré tout, il livra encore par deux fois des informations aux rebelles, toujours en utilisant la même formule d'introduction, « de Fulcrum à Fulcrum ». Il utilisa à chaque fois un vieux code, connu et décrypté depuis des mois. Le code qu'il avait employé sur Ondesti avait forcément été banni par l'alliance. Ils ne savaient pas qui était ce Fulcrum inconnu, le code était une brèche de sécurité. Parfois cependant, des vieux codes étaient réutilisés ponctuellement, en tablant sur le fait que l'Empire perdrait du temps à le décrypter une seconde fois. C'était probablement un coup dans l'eau, mais Kallus le fit malgré tout. Les informations qu'il transmis n'étaient pas vitales, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Cette fois, aucun indice ne lui permis de savoir si ses informations avaient été reçues et écoutées.

Il le referait peut être encore. Ou peut être pas. Peut être essayait-il de se convaincre lui-même qu'il en avait fini avec la rébellion. 

Un agent comme Kallus ne prenait pas de jours de repos. Il y avait trop à faire au service de l'Empire. Une fois de temps en temps, il prenait quand même quelques heures pour arpenter les rues de Lothal sous un déguisement et écouter les rumeurs de la rue. On en apprenait parfois autant ainsi qu'avec les appareils les plus sophistiqués. 

Son comlink vibra dès qu'il sorti de la base. Kallus s'en empara. Rien. Ni message, ni interlocuteur. Il le rangea, mais il était sur ses gardes désormais. Ce n'était pas suspect du tout. 

Le même ménage recommença à deux reprises. Il ne vit jamais personne mais il était suivi, c'était évident.Plus intéressant, il commençait à percevoir un schéma dans ces appels. Ils n'avaient pas lieu à n'importe quel moment, ou plutôt pas n'importe où. Pour s'en assurer, il changea de quartier. Son comlink sonna une quatrième fois alors qu'il était au pied de l'ancienne maison des Bridger. Un lieu, comme les deux précédents, connectés avec les Ghost. On voulait lui faire passer un message. La procédure voulait qu'il contacte immédiatement le quartier général et qu'il se fasse mettre sous surveillance. Au lieu de ça, il entra dans la maison. Refusant de s'attarder sur son aspect désolé et les rares souvenirs de la présence d'une famille heureuse, Kallus chercha un endroit lui permettant d'observer plusieurs voies possibles d'entrée à la fois. De là, il pourrait prendre par surprise son mystérieux suiveur. 

L'endroit qu'il repéra, une alcôve accueillant un petit salon, était déjà occupé. 

-J'aurais du m'y attendre, reconnut-il en posant son blaster sur un meuble sans qu'on ne lui demande.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait s'en emparer rapidement. L'autre devait le savoir aussi. 

-Sans doute. 

Son interlocuteur resta soigneusement dans l'ombre et ne fit pas mine de rabaisser le blaster pointé vers la poitrine de Kallus. D'après sa voix, c'était une femme, assez jeune. L'accent était coruscanti, mais c'était celui de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas utilisé récemment ou en tout cas qui voulait donner cette impression. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, Kallus distingua une grande silhouette recouverte d'une capuche. Vu la hauteur sous le capuchon, elle n'était pas humaine. À moins, là encore qu'elle ne veuille donner une fausse impression. Alors qu'en était-il ? Pa'uan ? Cerean ? Togruta ? Chagrian ? 

Première leçon apprise à l'académie : pour obtenir des réponses, le silence est parfois le meilleur des outils. Kallus ne dit rien et se contenta d'essayer de sonder l'intérieur du capuchon. Il avait cependant la désagréable impression que la femme avait aussi apris cette leçon depuis longtemps et qu'elle apprenait bien plus de choses de lui que lui d'elle. 

-Je dois dire qu'en me mettant à la recherche de Fulcrum, je ne m'attendait pas à tomber sur l'agent Kallus, finit par dire la femme. 

-Fulcrum, je présume ? 

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit plus confortablement avant d'ôter sa capuche. C'était une togruta, plutôt jeune, belle, et particulièrement intense. Kallus l'imita et s'installa sur l'autre fauteuil. Cela le forçait à s'éloigner de son blaster, mais il avait encore quelques armes cachées sur lui. 

-Pourquoi avoir utilisé ce nom de Fulcrum ?, demanda-t-elle. 

-Afin d'avoir plus de chances d'être entendu. L'empire ignore s'il y a un ou plusieurs Fulcrum. Je me suis dit que la rébellion l'ignorait peut être aussi et que l'utilisation de Fulcrum inciterait au moins ces rebelles à faire remonter l'information vers leurs chefs. J'ai bien conscience que la rébellion est depuis quelques temps plus organisée et hiérarchisée que l'Empire voudrait le faire croire.

-Il fallait bien qu'ils s'en rendent compte à un moment où à un autre, reconnut Fulcrum en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme. L'idée était bonne en tout cas. Ce message, et les suivants, ont créé une véritable commotion. Un espion au sein de l'empire dont personne ne connaît l'identité ! Je préfère ne pas dire combien de personnes ont cru que l'empire tentait de nous infiltrer et affirmé qu'il valait mieux se rendre immédiatement, cela me ferait trop mal. Au moins, cela a permis à certains de réaliser qu'il était temps d'augmenter notre sécurité. 

Il était peut être encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer avec certitude, mais Kallus commençait à penser que cette conversation n'était pas un interrogatoire préliminaire à une exécution, mais un entretien d'embauche. Fulcrum avait en tout cas réussi à esquiver le sujet de l'existence d'un ou plusieurs Fulcrum. C'était probablement un des secrets les mieux gardés de la rébellion. Maintenant que Kallus était face à cette Fulcrum, il se demandait s'il n'était pas possible qu'elle soit la seule à porter ce nom, voire la cheffe des services d'espionnage de toute la rébellion. Elle avait les épaules pour assumer cette responsabilité, il l'avait vu immédiatement. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait penser aux inquisiteurs avec qui il avait eu la malchance de travailler. Une personne douée de la Force pourrait faire une espionne fantastique. 

-L'empire est plus doué pour se remettre en question sur ce sujet. 

-Oui. Il est de plus en plus difficile de découvrir ses secrets sans s'introduire physiquement dans une base militaire et placer un espion dans les rangs de l'empire est très difficile avec toutes ces vérifications systématiques des antécédents et des amitiés. Il est d'autant plus étrange de voir quelqu'un si bien placé dans les services impériaux se proposer spontanément pour nous épauler. Encore plus quand c'est l'agent Kallus, célèbre pour sa poursuite systématique de l'équipage du Ghost. Pourquoi ? 

Kallus aurait pu parler de Zeb et de la lune de Géonosis mais c'était quelque chose de trop personnel pour en parler à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si elle connaissait probablement ce dernier. Il ne semblait pas que Zeb lui ai raconté cette histoire, sinon elle aurait probablement posé la question différemment. Fulcrum ne tournait pas autour du pot. Elle avait découvert l'implication de Kallus autrement, mais comment ?

Il n'allait pas lui parler de Zeb si celui-ci ne l'avait pas fait, mais il décida d'être tout de même sincère. S'il avait raison, si elle était douée de la Force, mentir ne servirait à rien de toute manière. 

-Je voulais voir si c'était possible, commença-t-il à expliquer avant de chercher ses mots. 

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de formuler, même à l'intérieur de sa tête, pour ne pas rendre la situation trop réelle. Fulcrum hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. 

-Si c'était possible de défier l'empire et de s'en sortir en vie, continua-t-elle à sa place. Bien sûr. La plupart des nôtres ont commencé à se rebeller de la même manière, même s'il faut reconnaître qu'ils commencent plutôt par lancer une pierre sur un stormtrooper au lieu de transmettre des informations confidentielles depuis une base militaire. 

-L'équipage du Ghost doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je prends bien plus de décisions irrationnelles qu'avant. 

Fulcrum échangea un court sourire amusé avec Kallus puis reprit son sérieux. 

-Irrationnelles ? Je ne crois pas. Impulsives ? Sans doute, mais il n'y a pas de mal à ça. On ne rejoint pas la rébellion sans un peu d'impulsivité. Vous nous avez aidé et vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies. Maintenant Kallus, vous devez vous poser une question. Quelle suite voulez-vous donner à ce mouvement impulsif ? 

-Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé, je n'ai guère le choix, non ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé d'ailleurs ?

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucune chance que l'empire vous trouve de la même manière que moi. Disons que j'ai un très bon instinct. Et c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Mais ce choix, vous l'avez déjà fait en nous recontactant après avoir réalisé que votre action rebelle était passée inaperçue. Vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. 

-Je ne suis pas du genre à sacrifier ma vie pour une cause perdue. 

-Non, bien sûr. Mais pour une cause juste dont les chances de réussite augmentent chaque jour qui passe ? 

Kallus craignait de connaître la réponse à cette question. Il resta silencieux, mais Fulcrum refusa d'abandonner là. 

-Ce sera difficile, poursuivit-elle d'une voix grave. Personne ne doit savoir pour votre défection, même dans nos rangs. Vous aurez des décisions difficile à prendre. Des sacrifices à faire. 

Il hocha la tête. C'était une évidence. Il était un agent pour l'empire depuis des années. Il n'était pas parvenu et resté si longtemps à son poste sans se mettre du sang sur les mains. Plusieurs de ses victimes étaient innocentes et parfois, il le savait pertinemment avant de les tuer ou d'ordonner leur mort. Kallus savait qu'il pouvait vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, même innocentes, tant qu'il savait qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause. Il avait cru que c'était l'empire et sa volonté d'ordre. Ce serait maintenant la rébellion et ce qu'elle représentait. Quoi, il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr. Mais il ne pouvait plus accepter les horreurs de l'empire. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Kallus soupira et la togruta lui lança un regard étrange qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'importance.

Que Zeb soit maudit. Kallus était un rebelle maintenant. 

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un mois pour qu'il ait du sang sur les mains à cause de sa nouvelle allégeance. Trois rebelles, capturés, torturés et exécutés en moins d'une journée sur l'ordre d'un inquisiteur. Kallus avait pressé la détente lui-même, leur offrant au moins une mort rapide à défaut d'autre chose. 

Ils s'étaient fait capturer à cause de lui. Les informations qu'il avait transmises à la rébellion n'étaient pas assez bonnes et il avait surestimé leurs capacités à s'en sortir. Tout le monde ne pouvait avoir le sens tactique de Syndulla et la capacité d'improvisation de Bridger. 

Kallus aurait pu les sauver malgré tout, mais pas sans mettre sa couverture en danger. Il essayait d'être un homme d'honneur, mais il tenait davantage à rester en vie. Et quel honneur pouvait-il y avoir parmi les espions ? Il se tint un pas derrière l'inquisiteur tout le temps que dura la torture et ne sourcilla pas une seule fois, même quand il reçu l'ordre d'achever les prisonniers, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le pire, c'était peut être qu'il savait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas dormir. Voilà l'homme que l'empire avait fait de lui et que la rébellion le forçait à rester. 

L'inquisiteur était si content de lui-même qu'il décida d'aller annoncer la nouvelle en personne à Vador. Ils avaient appris bien des choses sur l'organisation de la rébellion sur Lothal et, comme tout impérial, l'inquisiteur comptait bien en profiter pour grimper dans la hiérarchie. Kallus parvenait quand même à trouver des aspects positifs à cette histoire. L'équipage du Ghost n'avait pas été mis en danger par les révélations des prisonniers et le départ de l'inquisiteur lui laissait quelques jours pour prévenir Fulcrum des derniers événements. 

L'occasion de s'éclipser se présenta dès le lendemain. Il rejoignit l'ancien repaire d'Ezra Bridger et contacta Fulcrum grâce à l'équipement qu'elle lui avait laissé là après leur entrevue. Kallus penser laisser un message, comme à son habitude, mais à sa grande surprise, la voix de Fulcrum s'éleva dans la pièce dès qu'il eut fini de prononcer les codes permettant de l'identifier. 

-Comment allez-vous ?

Sa voix était inquiète. L'ex agent impérial ne put s'empêcher de prendre des notes. Une togruta à la peau ocre et aux montrals bleus et blancs, assez âgée pour avoir été enfant ou adolescente au moment de la guerre des clones et de la montée au pouvoir de l'empereur, rompue aux tactiques de guérilla, se souciant de ses subordonnés, en relation avec un ex-padawan devenu rebelle, suivant de près ce qui se passait sur Lothal... Il en savait assez sur elle pour trouver son identité en quelques jours. Quelques heures même, si elle était une ancienne jedi ou padawan comme Jarrus. Celui-ci avait changé de nom après la chute de la République et il y avait trop de jeunes padawans humains correspondant à son profil disparus pour savoir avec certitude quel nom il avait porté auparavant. Des padawans togruta, il n'y en avait pas autant que des jeunes humains dans l'ordre jedi. Si Kallus rapportait ça à ses supérieurs, c'était la promotion assurée. Il lui suffirait d'expliquer qu'il avait fait semblant de passer à l'ennemi sans rien dire à personne pour éviter les fuites. Fulcrum le savait, mais elle lui avait quand même montré son visage. 

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. 

Kallus n'était vraiment pas préparé à ça. 

-Je vais bien, répondit-il mécaniquement. 

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. 

-Peut être, répondit-il sèchement, mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Nous savions que ce jour viendrait. Je devais choisir entre ces hommes et ma couverture et la mission passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? 

Fulcrum ne répondit pas. Il y avait du bruit statique, mais Kallus était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu soupirer. 

-La rébellion n'attends pas de vous ce que vous croyez. Le jour où la situation n'est plus tenable, que ce soit parce qu'on vous a découvert ou parce que le prix à payer est trop élevé, prévenez-moi. On vous sortira de là. 

Il étouffa un ricanement.

-Je suis plus utile là où je suis. 

-C'est exact, pour le moment, mais vous pouvez nous être utile à plus d'un titre. 

Fulcrum était une idéaliste. Aussi intelligente qu'elle soit, elle se trompait. Si Kallus mettait le pied sur une base rebelle, on le remercierait pour ses services avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête, avec ou sans procès. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, et si elle voulait croire que les choses serait différentes, lui était lucide sur sa situation. Il était temps de changer de conversation.

-Je ne peux dire ce que les prisonniers ont révélé, reprit-il. J'ai été le seul témoin de l'interrogatoire. 

-Bien sûr. Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ?

Il inspira et récita tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre à la togruta sans se mettre en danger. Habituellement, il choisissait ses informations avec parcimonie pour protéger sa couverture. Cette fois-ci, il en dit plus que d'habitude, ajoutant quelques rumeurs parcourant le BSI sur d'autres opérations de l'autre côté de la galaxie. C'était du sentimentalisme dangereux. Il avait davantage honte de son rôle joué dans l'exécution des rebelles qu'il ne voulait l'avouer à voix haute. Fulcrum l'écouta en silence puis lui posa diverses questions sur chacune des ces opérations. Malgré lui, Kallus la respectait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'esprit vif et était davantage prête à penser hors du cadre que ses collègues et supérieurs. Le cadre de pensée de l'empire était un carcan dont il avait du mal à se dépêtrer. L'empire ne permettait d'agir et de penser que dans le cadre de ses innombrables règles. C'était une faiblesse qu'il pouvait peut être exploiter. 

-Tout le monde peut servir de plus d'une manière, lui rappela finalement Fulcrum avant de couper la communication. Ne l'oubliez pas. 

Kallus était toujours dubitatif sur son avenir parmi les rebelles, mais n'en dit pas un mot. Il se leva, camoufla à nouveau son matériel et ressortit de la tour. Il était resté peut être vingt mines à parler avec Fulcrum, mais il lui semblait y avoir passé des heures. Il se sentait à la fois plus léger et plus fatigué. Le soleil se couchait, ce qui rendrait plus discret son retour au quartier général. Parfait. Et maintenant, il devait remettre en place son masque et redevenir l'agent Kallus, serviteur modèle d'un empire méprisable. 

Ilignora la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres. C'était juste une habitude à prendre. 

Kallus réfléchit les semaines suivantes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déçu Fulcrum, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle voulait quelque chose de lui, en plus de ses renseignements sur les agissements de l'empire. Les deux premiers jours, il tenta d'aborder le problème à la façon d'un impérial et ne réussit qu'à s’inquiéter sans trouver de réponse définitive. Elle allait lui demander d'en faire plus, de se mettre en danger, ou bien avait cherché à voir s'il était devenu un risque trop important pour les rebelles et s'il fallait l’assassiner. Des théories crédibles au premier abord, mais qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il savait de Fulcrum. En abordant le problème avec la façon de penser des rebelles, il aboutit à une conclusion tout à fait opposée. Fulcrum cherchait à s'assurer de son état mental, pas pour profiter de ses faiblesses pour l'utiliser davantage, mais pour l'aider à supporter la difficulté de ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr. Un comportement sensible digne des rebelles. Zeb ne se serait sans doute pas comporté différemment. C'était probablement plus efficace que d'attendre que les agents craquent et de les faire disparaître, comme l'empire, mais Kallus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère panique à l'idée que Fulcrum ait décelé une faiblesse en lui. 

Il devait apprendre à ne pas penser en impérial. Montrer une faiblesse, chercher de l'aide, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un tir de blaster dans le dos l'attendait au tournant. Kallus avait l'impression d'étouffer dans l'obscurité. Fulcrum était la seule qui savait ce qu'il était, son seul soutien. Si elle lui offrait son oreille, il ne devait pas refuser son offre, sous peine de craquer à un moment ou à un autre. 

Le constater ne rendait pas l'idée plus facile à accepter. 

Il se remit au travail avec une vigueur renouvelé, bien décidé à ce que Fulcrum n'ait plus à aborder le sujet. Leur conversation avait montré à Kallus qu'il ne se détachait pas assez des manières de penser de l'empire. Il s'efforça donc de réfléchir comme un rebelle aux meilleurs moyens de gêner l'appareil militaire impérial. Wren et Bridger diraient que les explosifs étaient un excellent moyen d'incommoder l'empire. Même si c'était exact, ce genre de comportement attirait surtout les inquisiteurs et le BSI, voir même le seigneur Vador. Cependant, le sabotage pouvait aussi se pratiquer à petite échelle. Les règlements étaient la force de l'empire. Il y avait un règlement pour tout, au point qu'il fallait parfois savoir lesquels ignorer pour ne pas se retrouver noyer sous la paperasse et perdre des heures qui pourraient être utilisées plus productivement. Kallus commença à utiliser sa connaissance des règlements pour ralentir le système. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner que refuser un rapport qui ne respecte pas scrupuleusement les règles de rédaction énoncées par le règlement 772-KB-F et demander à ce qu'il soit refait soit un acte de rébellion. Il avait toujours été connu pour son respect des règles et, avec ses échecs répétés, personne ne s'étonna de le voir devenir plus fixé sur les règles que jamais. 

Le jour où en agissant ainsi, Kallus donna sans l'avoir prévu à l'équipage du Ghost les dix minutes supplémentaires dont ils avaient besoin pour s'enfuir, il s'octroya un verre d'alcool et un petit sourire railleur quand il fut seul. S'ils savaient qu'ils lui devaient la liberté cette fois... Fulcrum adorerait cette histoire. 

Il ne saurait jamais si elle l'aurait aimé. Quelques temps après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fêter le fait d'avoir survécu trois mois comme espion infiltré au sein de l'administration impériale – un temps probablement plus qu'honorable – il reçut un message codé à la tour de Bridger. Il ne pouvait s'y rendre que rarement, aussi ignorait-il depuis combien de temps le message l'attendait en l'ouvrant. Quelques jours peut être. 

La voix de Fulcrum s'éleva, aussi sereine qu'à l'habitude. « Si ce message vous atteint, c'est que je suis tombée au combat. Vous trouverez à la suite tout les codes dont vous avez besoin pour contacter le haut commandement rebelle qui a été informé de votre existence, mais pas de votre identité. C'est votre tour maintenant. »

Kallus dut interrompre le message et s'asseoir. 

Fulcrum. Morte.

Il ignorait toujours son nom mais il savait qu'elle était morte bravement. Merde. Passer à la rébellion devait l'avoir rendu sentimental. Elle allait lui manquer. Bien sûr, une femme comme elle allait forcément manquer à la rébellion entière, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle était la première à lui avoir fait confiance, avec Zeb, et avec encore moins de raisons que ce dernier. Jusqu'au bout, elle l'avait accompagné et essayé de l'épauler, même quand il essayait vainement de prétendre qu'il gérait la situation. Et maintenant, elle était partie. Son message était clair. Le titre de Fulcrum qu'il avait volé pour contacter la rébellion, elle le lui offrait. Le titre, l'avenir de la rébellion dans le secteur de Lothal, tout cela reposait désormais sur ses seuls épaules. Un poids très lourd à porter. Le haut commandement rebelle, dont Kallus entendait parler pour la première fois, saurait utiliser ses informations et lui apporter son soutien à l'occasion, mais ce serait différent. 

Il était peut être Fulcrum désormais, mais maintenant, Kallus était totalement seul.


End file.
